


What the water gave me

by VivValuable



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Marlana - Freeform, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivValuable/pseuds/VivValuable
Summary: Marlana AU(-ish). Back form the hospital Dr. Alana Bloom is asked to be part of an interview. On that fateful day everything that could go wrong, must, of course, go wrong and she is in desperate need for a new outfit an hour before the show airs. She stumbles into the next clothing store, where Margot Verger happens to be working. Is this meeting destiny? [Much fluff very cute]
Relationships: Alana Bloom & Margot Verger, Alana Bloom/Margot Verger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	What the water gave me

**Author's Note:**

> Hola friends.  
> This is my first Marlana Oneshot. Me and my lady recently watched the complete three seasons of Hannibal and have officially become Hannigram/Marlana trash. So I had to do it (to them). Takes places kinda post season 2 finale, where Alana is pushed out the window and then awakes in the hospital. Pretty canon divergent/AU-ish, I'd say. But read for yourself. One thing that is different from canon is that Margot is not in therapy with Hannibal and she didn't use Will to get pregnant. So there's no connection from Margot to the bois.
> 
> If I may suggest you could listen to "What the water gave me" by Florence + the Machine for around the first half/ the beginning and for the very end part "Rain on me" by Lady Gaga and Ariana Grande.
> 
> Obvious trigger warnings for depression, slightly suicidal thoughts and other violent things that happened to these women.
> 
> It's a romantic fluff fic tho, because I need them to have that.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! Please tell me what you think! hearteyes

What the water gave me

It soothed. She drowned in the smell of it. If all else failed, to rain she turned. A smell of home, a scent of familiarity. Not always within reach but today it was. A terrifying amount of rain washed over the grounds for hours and hours. It had been a hot and humid summer so far.

At first, she did not want to believe the weather report but when she woke early in the morning, Applesauce tenderly licking her face, she smelled it. Home. She also did not want to go out at first. She wished she could just crawl back into bed and hide in there, inhaling the loved scent, but reality made sure it was impossible. Walks had been very exhausting to her ever since the fall.

While getting ready, she started to become friends with the idea of standing in the rain, the heavy drops crashing down on her hard face.

She slid into her raincoat; a yellow, long mantle that was way too big for her body and called after the dog to follow her outside.

Applesauce followed her mom eagerly, knowing they would go on a long, adventurous walk.

Alana periodically worked too much, and she knew that. In her heart she felt the dog deserved more time with her, but it had never been easy to make it happen. Now, after the accident, the unwilling fall into a new, second life, the situation arose. And she welcomed it with open arms, even though Applesauce sometimes seemed a little annoyed at how much her mother was at home now. After all, it was not much of a conscious decision but rather a necessity, an involuntary path she had to take.

The first months had been torture. Laying there in the hospital, unable to move a muscle. With the exhausting exception of her eyes. Those had been active. People had come and gone as they pleased – family, friends, colleagues (or whatever you would call Chilton), doctors, they had even sent a pastor. Every last nerve had left her, she hadn't even tried to be polite anymore. So, when this man of Christ came, she'd just screamed.

"Fuck off!"

Initially the man hadn't thought she really meant what she said but soon enough, he'd had to find out that she indeed wanted nothing to do with religion or any form or "belief" for that matter.

Dr. Bloom had hoped the guy would leave as fast as he'd entered the room. Unfortunately, he'd been persistent. In reality, what felt like an eternity had only been around five minutes, but Alana had already been fucked up enough as it was, so she absolutely did not need some random guy talking to her about God. Actually, that probably was the last thing she'd ever needed in her life.

She had felt everything at once there, on this hospital "bed". The fear of dying again, or more like finally dying had somehow been mesmerizing. She'd grown fond of the concept of just not being anymore, just leaving this world. But being constantly torn between thinking 'this can't have been everything, there must be something more to this life' and 'I've seen too much shit, it's fine if it's just over at this point', had made it less easy to just bid the world goodbye. There were things she hadn't seen, hadn't felt yet that she wouldn't want to miss out on before ending this miserable life.

Her previous life came crashing down on her, starting with the realization that she went to bed with a cannibal, but even worse; she fell for him. Part of her still missed him. She tried to focus on the facts, which were that she was laying on this metal bench called a bed because of Hannibal and not because of her decisions. It becomes her mantra. Pushing responsibility and blame away from her lets her sleep a little at night. Lets her think she could do this again, she could potentially live a life again. Just not the one from before because that was literally dead and gone.

Might be a blessing in disguise. Yes, being tied to the bed in this current state left a lot of time and space to think about everything and anything. All. The. Time.

Thinking back to moments like these now, Alana was happy to still be among the living. Even though she'd dreaded her existence in the weeks after the fall, she was glad she was back in the game. She was even toying with the idea of practicing again, maybe not for the FBI (they probably wouldn't want or let her anyways, at least not for now), but she could either do counseling sessions again or teach at a university. Dr. Bloom had always liked the idea of going back to university, forming young aspiring psychologists.

Those were her current thoughts that made living a little easier. She knew if she kept thinking about Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham, and Jack Crawford, she would go insane faster than she could blink. Sometimes Alana imagined what it would be like if she had an ordinary life such as her being a mother, married and a housewife. It didn't matter how hard she tried, she couldn't really see herself like that. Even reminiscing back to her relationship with Hannibal, that didn't seem like an option for her. She wanted to work, to learn more about human nature. She was too curious to stop there now. There was so much more to be studied in her field and luckily her thirst for knowledge was strong enough to keep her alive. To gift her a second chance at living.

It was probably also the fact that she was a mean badass bitch.

Either way Alana Bloom was thankful to still walk this earth. With a cane. But she was still alive and kicking. And for now that was enough. She didn't want to think about the fact that Hannibal was still somewhere out there and could potentially come back any time to kill her. He had promised as much after all. She was no fool to believe he wouldn't go through with it if the opportunity arose again. But for now, she had other important matters to attend to and things to worry about. Lecter wouldn't be the smart and calculated man he was if he were still in the US. He himself had enough to worry about right now. More vital things than to take his ex-lovers' life. She told herself that on a daily basis, to ease her mind.

Usually many of these topics coursed through her head while on a long walk with Applesauce but today was a little different. There was a nervousness that she hasn't felt in a long time. She couldn't remember to ever have been in a position of great enough importance to be asked to join an interview. But here she was, the victim of an abuser and survivor of one traumatic night. A fighter. A female fighter. And they asked her, her out of all people, to guest star on a panel show about "the meaning of life". At first, she was hesitant because she didn't like cameras in her face and questions thrown at her. Contrary to a lot of her colleagues who loved to hear themselves talk about their field of expertise, Dr. Bloom preferred writing essays and conducting (private or intimate) conversations over just talking for the sake of talking while hearing oneself talk. She'd never really liked the sound of her voice that much. After the accident, her stance on the timbre of her voice had started to change. The psychiatrist liked it. Maybe it was due to the fact that some parts of her physical apparatus weren't fully functional anymore. All the same, her body was still hurting.

She agreed the day after they had called her to come in for the interview. They explained to her that they would record the talk show with a group of different people with imprinting and life changing happenings live in the studios. Miss Zoe Clark, the infamous talk show host who was known for asking controversial questions, would manage the crowd and lead through the evening. Said interview would take place in approximately twelve hours. Hence why Alana was already feeling her nerves shaking.

She was currently drenched in water and found complete solace in it. Applesauce was rolling in the mud, it was beautiful. Her heart, which she seldomly felt or dared to feel after the incident, was a little lighter. The smell of fresh grass kissed by rain lifted her spirits, made her feel something. And if that wasn't overwhelming enough, the thought of how tonight was going to go added another feeling on top. It was kind of exciting if she was being honest with herself but at the same time she was scared shitless.

After taking a hot shower and eating a small breakfast, the worst part was upon her. Dr. Alana Bloom was not a fashion icon to say the least. But one thing was very clear, she wasn't going to wear any of her older dresses. They simply reminded her too much of the past, of all the events she needed to eliminate from her brain. Finding the right outfit required her to take a really deep dive into her closet, fishing out an old pant suit. She wasn't that happy with her choice but way too annoyed to think about it for another second. She did however take a mental note to go shopping for new clothes sometime soon. Something she never truly enjoyed. All her girlfriends would always drag her along, try on all kinds of outfits, take pictures and she'd just never had fun. Neither in high school nor in college. Alana wanted to use the little time she had on things that were more valuable to her. Even when she was younger, she'd always been eager to learn new things.

After settling for the least ugly outfit, a strapless black pantsuit with a wide ankle cut and ruffles over the ribcage to give her a feminine waistline, combined with matt red velvet stilettos, she desperately needed to take a nap. She was feeling drained from the long walk. After all, she was just getting used to walking again. Even though she had the cane to help her, it was exhausting.  
_________________________________________________________________________

She was sprawled across a big bed, around her many pillows. A light breeze tickled her nose and she took in the scent of the sea. She was outside. It was a peaceful night, there was almost no illumination source, just a few candles lit by the pool. Watching from the bed, she made out a dark figure in the distance, sitting at the edge of a pool, feet presumably dangling in the water. The figure was rather slender. Darkness engulfed the body, and Alana could hardly recognize who the person was. It was hard to leave the comfort of the soft bed, but she wanted to find out who she was keeping company. Even in this dream state, she was scared it was Hannibal, or Will. The sweet, peaceful dreams were the worst because they would always turn the ugliest.

Sitting up on the bed, she stretched herself a little in an ambitious try to move her limbs. To wake up from her relaxed slumber. The sheets and pillows underneath her rustled ever so slightly. But it was enough to move the figure's head over their shoulder towards the bed. Alana noticed long hair bouncing in the wind. Wait, was that a woman? She started to wonder if that was even a possibility and if so: who could that lady be.

"Care to finally join me here?" a soft, purring voice whispered to her in the dark. Was this woman even talking to Alana, she couldn't be sure. After all, she'd just awoken and found herself in unfamiliar surroundings. It didn't feel dangerous though, or at least not yet. Her company sounded likeable, playful even.

"Who are you?" Dr. Bloom voiced into darkness. For a second, she could hear the other person giggle before they jumped into the pool. The loud splash of water surprised her. Not knowing what was going on gave her a thrill, a feeling akin to when she'd first gotten with Hannibal. Alana had always felt that pull towards mystery. Something untouchable, unfathomable that hit all the right spots. Something that made her feel alive. And she hadn't felt alive in a long time. Especially since the accident. Didn't even allow herself to feel anything at all. This was wild, this was the unknown, and it felt good.

An incredible pull gravitated from the pool. A force so strong she could not resist. An audible breath involuntarily escaped her mouth. Alana got up and slowly walked towards the edge of the pool. She still didn't know who this woman was, and what she wanted.

As she walked towards the water, the mysterious figure resurfaced, audibly gasping for air. The more time she spent in this foreign place, the more questions arose. Still, it didn't seem to bother her enough to move away. She was curious after all. Like a magnet pulled towards its opposite polar.

The woman's hands grabbed onto the pool edge. The pool was flat enough for her to stand without having to hold on. Instead she chose to rest her arms as well as her head on the edge while looking up at Alana with doe eyes. As a matter of fact, Alana didn't recognize the woman, but she couldn't negate the irresistible spell she was under the second she laid eyes on this beautiful creature.

As the stranger lightly touched her foot she asked, "You coming?"

Her dark wet hair was sprawled over the edge of the pool like a satin shawl over porcelain skin. As the woman's wet hand touched Alana's foot, an electric shock shot through her whole body, making her body move on its own account. The tenderness yet firmness of the other's touch had made her feel several things at once and there was no other option than to act on impulse. Sitting down right in front of the other woman's face, she slowly dipped her legs into the water. The mysterious lady tilted her head back just enough to grant the legs space.

Alana carefully slid into the water, letting her body down slowly into the black water. The coolness of it surrounded her. The sight was almost seductive, and the woman awaiting her in the water was clearly turned on by her performance. Once her body was engulfed by the water, she came to a pause and looked up at the other woman who was mere centimeters away from her face.

"Finally," she whispered in a low growl.

The woman didn't hesitate and slid her right arm around Alana's waist to pull her closer. In the heat of the moment, the doctor was so overwhelmed that she couldn't help herself, she let chemistry do its job and embraced the other woman in a hug.

Completely lost in this stranger's scent, she let go. For the first time in forever, she didn't care about the consequences, she just wanted to feel. With a sharp inhale, she eased into the other woman's embrace. It felt so new and fresh, never before had she felt this close to another female. Had never had anything more than an amicable relationship with other girls.

"Kiss me."

The words tumbled out of her mouth with zero second thoughts, like it was the most natural thing for Alana to say.

"You don't have to tell me twice," the woman hissed into the doctor's wet ear. Proving her point, she nibbled Alana's earlobe before moving on to her luscious lips.

The combination of this woman's beautiful body and the softness of the water made Alana feel like she'd just entered heaven. Or some place similar to it, since she still didn't believe in religion. Maybe 'out of space' was an accurate description of what she was experiencing right now. Absurd, considering the fact that nothing much had happened so far.

The sexy lady had no intention of holding back and worked her way from her lips to Alana's neck, gaining approval with each moan the doctor made. In response, Alana grabbed a handful of the woman's hair, tugging a little.

Everything around them was so still and silent, like time had just frozen for them to enjoy this moment. Alana waited for the clarity, for something to tell her that this was really just a dream because at this point, she wasn't so sure anymore. But the clarity never came, and she pushed the doubts to the back of her head. Whatever this was, it was worth it. A burning fire that lit a flame so contagious.

The spark between them was so obvious yet so subtle, it was like a dance. Neither of them were sure who would make the next move, but both wanted to make the next move and at the same time, both wanted to wait and see if the other would. Who was daring enough to take it further?

The tension was thick, and Alana did the only reasonable thing. She wrapped her arms around the woman's neck, clinging tighter to her. The stranger grabbed Alana's ass, lifting her a little higher, only to start spinning with her in the water. The scarred woman felt like she was lifted onto a cloud, flying, effortlessly dancing through the water with no pain. She had to giggle at first because the move seemed almost silly to her but when her companion wouldn't stop, a heartfelt laugh jumped out of her throat.

Every problem she had seemed to disappear in the moment, completely forgotten. Replaced by one need that became a craving at this point.

The lady got both of them to the edge of the pool again, carefully sitting Alana on the edge, kissing her way down her thighs. There were no rules, no boundaries, no restrictions. Their hands were roaming each other's bodies while the skilled stranger started to work her magic on top of Alana's bikini's thong, unapologetically kissing her sex through the fabric, and it already drove Alana crazy. She was not sure she had ever felt this worshipped by any of her previous lovers, and she didn't even know this woman. Not to mention she'd never had any sexual relation with another female.

The woman's wet and warm lips tenderly kissed all the spots between the doctor's legs, when she suddenly pulled back and looked Alana in the eyes, a wicked smirk placed on her lips. Making her way back to Alana's pussy with wet kisses planted on her left leg, the lover used her tongue to draw circles on the soft skin of Alana's thigh.

_________________________________________________________________

Just as she was about to reach the desperately awaited touch of her tongue, the woman's breath already on Alana's sex, she woke up from Applesauce sweetly licking her face. The dog only ever did that when she was very hungry, which meant it had to be late afternoon or something around that time, Alana thought hazily. Realizing it was just a dream after all, she was frustrated and, worst of all, wet. She needed to relieve the pressure, but Applesauce wouldn't stop bothering her, so she decided to postpone that and feed the dog first.

Entering the kitchen, Dr. Bloom checked the clock and then it dawned on her: The interview was still on for today and she'd overslept big time. It was already 4 pm and the filming was scheduled for 8 pm. She sprinted through the kitchen, quickly preparing the dog's food and then changing into her chosen outfit for tonight. She took a peek out of the window and noticed that the rain hadn't stopped, if anything it was worse. Now, normally she would be more than happy with that but considering that she had to leave the house, it wasn't that great. She decided to drive into town herself because she thought she would be faster than a cab.

The drive to the city went well, despite her leg hurting. She found a parking spot nearby on the main road in front of a coffee shop, which suited her just fine because as she checked the clock, she still had about an hour left until she needed to be at the studio. Coffee sounded like a divine idea to calm her nerves a little and at the same time wake up from her way too long nap.

She ordered a vanilla latte and exited the shop with her cane in one hand and coffee as well as her handbag in the other. Not being fully awake yet, or able to utilize all her energy, she forgot there was a step. Alana slipped, and the latte crashed into her chest, splashing itself all over her outfit. She was wet, sticky and smelling terribly of coffee. "Fuck, fuck fuck," she cursed under her breath. A man behind her asked if she was alright and if she needed some help but she politely declined. She was too embarrassed and felt gross. The doctor hurried out of the shop, hoping not too many people had seen what had occurred.

She had to find a solution fast. In her despair, she basically ran down the avenue trying to find the next clothing store to buy a new outfit from. For a second, she thought about keeping it on since she only had 50 minutes left, but decided against it. She felt uncomfortable enough as it was, with the coffee accident on top she felt even worse. After all she was already extremely nervous to be on screen and talk about her experiences, or even to reveal her face to the public after months of just being all by herself. So far everything that could've gone wrong on this day has gone wrong. The score sheet didn't look too rosy. She was starting to get really scared of the interview itself. But for now, she needed to solve her outfit problem.

The next best boutique Alana laid eyes on, she went in. It was embarrassing enough that people had to see her like this, but she would have to opt for the lesser evil. Time was also running out on her. The only positive thing was that her pant suit was black, and the stains hadn't fully dried so they were not that visible yet.

Shoving against the glass door, Alana tumbled inside. A tall, skinny, brown haired woman stood in front of her, a stern look on her face while classical music played in the background. The boutique was almost empty.

"How may I help you?" the other female offered after the door closed behind Alana, revealing her stressed face and messed up 'look'.

Under heavy breaths Alana managed to gasp out the words, "I really need a pantsuit, like right now."

"Let me think if we currently have one… which color would you prefer?"

"Black like this one," Alana quickly answered. The woman tried to keep her calm, speaking very slowly. "Preferably a size 6," she added. The woman disappeared to the back of the shop.

"Hey, Miss, I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry. Would mind finding out now or else I need to look somewhere else!" Dr. Bloom shouted after her.

"Easy," the sales advisor commented dryly without showing her face.

A few minutes later she came back, bearing gifts. Three different outfits in hand, she guided Alana towards the changing rooms. "Let's find out if those are your size at all. Get inside," she ordered.

"I really don't have -" The classy woman cut her off. "Time, I know. But I'm not certain these fit you best, you will have to find out." The tone of the lady sounded neutral with a hint of playfulness in it.

"I couldn't help but notice the drying stains on your suit," the tall shopping assistant tried making conversation through the curtain while Alana did her best to be as fast as possible. At this point she didn't care if she looked fashionable or even if she liked it much, she just wanted a clean outfit.

"You really do not want to know the story."

"Oh, now I certainly do," she huffed. "It would help if you showed me the outfits, you know?" she added after another few seconds of silence.

The first one she tried on was a dark brown playsuit with short legs. Pretty revealing, too risky for her liking. Rolling her eyes, she opened up the curtain for the expert to examine the look.

"Definitely sexier than what you came with," the woman smirked upon viewing Alana's body.

"Next" Alana said annoyed while drawing the curtain close once again.

"Let me have my fun here. I only ever have old ladies as customers, you're the first person under 50 to come in," she explained.

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that but I have more urgent problems," Alana said, opening up a second time to show a silver pantsuit with a deep v shaped front to show off the cleavage.

"Fancy, Miss busy."

She ignored the comment, getting back in to try the third option. The first two weren't bad but not really her thing. There was one suit left and thankfully it was black. Placing all her bets on this one she slid into the silk fabric.

"There you go," she said in a stagnant voice, presenting the third outfit.

"Black pantsuit, there you go," the sales advisor commented as neutrally as possible.

"You don't sound sold, do you?" Alana said, eyeing the woman's reaction.

"Well, don't stare at me. Take a look in the mirror perhaps?"

A light blush creeped onto the doctor's face as she was called out. There were more urgent matters than checking out a stranger. Alana still felt in trance, not fully awake. Time was running out and she had to pick an outfit now or she might as well go naked.

Checking herself in the mirror she decided the black pant suit was fitting enough for the taking.

"Can you cut off the price tag? I will just take this because I'm running out of time to be honest," Alana said, walking towards the saleswoman. The low cut flattered her breasts immensely. Blinking down for a second the stern looking woman subconsciously licked her lips and Dr. Bloom noticed. Her brain short circuited and in response she raised a brow while one corner of her mouth moved up just a little to reveal a hint of a smirk. Up until this point she hadn't had the time to think about the dream from earlier but in this second, images came back to her mind. Suddenly she was intrigued by the woman in front of her.

"What's your name?"

"What do you need it for?" she asked, guiding Alana towards the register.

"I planned on getting new outfits anyways, so if I come back I want to ask for you to advise me," Alana said coolly as she pulled out her credit card to end this quick desperate shopping experience.

After finishing the transaction, the saleswoman guided her to the door. She opened the door for her and with a light subtle touch of her hand on Alana's back she added, "Margot."

The psychiatrist really had to suppress her smile.  
___________________________________________________________________

After a boring or annoying night shift at work, what Margot Verger loved most was watching documentaries or interviews to relax. Home was not comfortable, all thanks to her insane brother, but she had to manage. And the only option to "legally" leave the mansion was to work a meaningless part-time job to be able to spend some time away from this mess. Working in a clothing store was actually her first choice, although she would have appreciated being employed by a younger label who also had younger customers. Currently she was surrounded by women between 40 and 60, which had its own perks but there were few ladies coming into the store anyways, and not having younger women to at least do small talk with was pretty unlucky. Obviously, she was hoping to meet some girls to get together for a little fun, if only a flirt. A much-needed flirt. She was dying to feel someone's touch on her skin again, to be desired again. It'd been too long and since her "better half" had been controlling who, when, where and for how long she met people, there were no options to break out and just get to know someone new.

Even if it were just a fling, she wouldn't risk for the girl to get tangled up in her gruesome family mess and invoke the wrath of Mason on an innocent female.

After silently sneaking through the corridors of the mansion, Margot finally reached her room. Inside, she flung herself into her comfortable armchair and kicked off her beige pumps.

Switching on the TV, she skimmed through the evening program. After checking a few channels, she found a discussion forum on one of her favorite broadcasters, so she decided to leave that on for now.

Getting undressed while slouching in the huge armchair was the woman's expertise. She tried to focus on finding out what the topic of the panel was. After a few minute, she came to the conclusion that it seemed to be about some kind of trauma and since she didn't ever feel too good about these things she wanted to look for something else when a brown haired, gorgeous lady was shown in a close up and a weird feeling of familiarity awoke. It took another double take to find the answer to where she knew this woman from.

Just this afternoon she'd arrived at the boutique with such force that it was hard not to remember the encounter. She'd spilled coffee over herself and desperately needed a new pant suit. A very funny sight for the classy Verger woman.

Thinking about it now, Margot realized that she didn't know the name of the other woman. She only dared to tell her hers while escorting her out. Seeing her now on television made the whole interaction even more surreal. But she would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't intrigued by the other female and therefore she stared at the screen, waiting for her to respond to anything that had been said. It was bittersweet since she really didn't want to get to know the stranger over a TV interview but then again, she wasn't sure if she were to ever see this lady again, so she might as well listen.

It took a few minutes until her mysterious stranger spoke.

"Dr. Bloom, would you tell us a little bit about your last relationship?"

"To start off, it was absolutely not like the relationship was abusive, like yours," Dr. Bloom referred to the man sitting next to her with a red face and puffy cheeks.

"Just the fallout was, quite literally I guess," she added and chuckled at her own joke.

"Would you mind sharing a bit more about that?" The interviewer tried to ask as neutrally and cautiously as possible, Margot didn't like it. She thought the woman was too soft.

"That's why I'm here, right? So, I was pretty in love until I actually started to believe that Hannibal Lecter was the Chesapeake ripper and wanted to save my friends on that fateful night. Well, the plan didn't really work out and I got pushed out of a second floor window and landed on the ground while the rain poured down on me. The moment itself was quite poetic, but the pain was too real and so the light went out," the woman explained calmly.

Margot felt a loud and hard pang in her heart. Even though this Doctor Bloom was well spoken and seemed collected, imagining the scenario was terrible. There was a sudden bond the second Verger heir felt while listening to this complete stranger's story. She actually felt for her, without knowing her, and that rarely ever happened to Margot since she was so preoccupied with feeling sorry for herself.

The whole thing was absurd. Different feelings started surfacing on her consciousness at once while watching the interview of a random person. There's always a first for everything, right. Once the interviewer moved on to the next person to introduce them, Margot decided it was time to get a drink.

She quickly mixed a gin tonic and fell back down in her armchair, waiting for the beautiful stranger to reappear.

"I would definitely say it changed me a lot, but I cannot complain about it for I am still here, still able to have some time on earth and that's something, right?"

Something about the way this woman handled herself infuriated her, but at the same time she was mesmerized, she couldn't get enough close ups of the gorgeous face. Captivated by a foreign human on a screen was a very new experience for Lady Verger but she enjoyed it. She even felt like she got to know Dr. Bloom. At the end of the panel she was yearning. For what exactly she wasn't sure herself. She wanted to see this person again, yes. She wanted to get to know her, hopefully. She was interested in her sexually, definitely.

She was just on TV talking about her last straight relationship that almost killed her in multiple ways. Fuck me, Margot thought. The universe never had anything good coming for her. The chance of this woman being mildly interested in Margot Verger (in any way) was close to zero but nevertheless, she was hoping Dr. Bloom would stop by again like she promised.

Drifting off to sleep, she pictured her and the brunette on a picnic blanket, drinking wine and eating grapes and for the first time in forever, she smiled to herself.  
________________________________________________________________

The following day's work seemed to be worse than ever. The shifts felt like an eternity, the colleagues were in bad moods, and there were barely any customers. But the worst part was that Dr. Bloom hadn't shown up, and Margot was convinced that she wouldn't come, because why would she come.

Saturday rolled around and Margot was looking forward to her free Sunday. She wanted to spend the day at the stables, cleaning her horse and taking her out on a long ride. Sitting at the cash desk, Margot day-dreamed about breathing the fresh air of nature while sitting on the back of her precious horse companion.

After her break, the food coma hit her really hard and she felt exhausted. She was hoping the last 4 hours of her shift would pass by as quickly as possible while being occupied, so she started reorganizing clothes and making certain area's look younger and more presentable. Of course, time didn't really go by faster, but at least she was doing something.

The doorbell rang, signaling someone had entered the boutique. Margot was up on a ladder trying to switch the front products on the top of the wall. Knowing that she still had a colleague around, she didn't bother looking who was coming in.

"Hi there," came a soft voice from below.

Margot glanced down and found Dr. Bloom standing at the foot of the ladder, looking up at her.

It did take her by surprise to see the woman again, especially after she had already given up hope. Margot wondered why she would turn up on a Saturday, when most people had better things to do than visit a boutique that looked like it was for old people.

"I'm here for my style counselling session. If you're not too busy this afternoon, of course," Dr. Bloom started after waiting for Margot to greet back, which she didn't, she just stared.

"Who the fuck would come to this godforsaken place to get that?" Margot asked, baffled.

"Well you do only work here, right?" Alana Bloom smiled. It was a new sight for the Verger. Last time she was here, she'd been so stressed she'd only kept a stern look on her face, and in the interview, she'd looked rather uncomfortable and hurt. Not many reasons to smile on either occasion.

"Yes, but that doesn't answer my question."

"Well it does, I want your expertise and that I can only get here," Alana countered quickly. "So, I am here," she added swiftly, gently placing her left hand on one step of the ladder.

"If you insist." Margot almost slurred her words, while slowly getting down the steps of the ladder. She felt like the only thing she was able to deliver right now was swaying her ass, hoping it would have an effect on the dark haired doctor.

"Great," Alana chirped, waiting for Margot to start.  
________________________________________________________________________

They were already at it for one hour. Margot was choosing outfits and Alana tried them on. Sometimes she needed a short break to sit because her leg would give her a hard time standing for so long. So far the doctor was really impressed with the fashionista's choices, she felt like she could really identify with most of the looks she got presented. It was weird because it felt like this Margot knew her, or at least a part of her.

"Did you not want to offer our customer a glass of champagne, Margot?" The other sales advisor stopped by critically eyeing on her colleagues' work.

Margot instantly pulled a face and asked, "You want champagne?"

"I would actually not say no to a glass," Alana winked at her. She was nervous, confused and giddy at the same time. It'd been so long since she'd really talked to someone, especially someone who wasn't involved in all the previous drama.

Margot strutted away but Alana didn't feel bad. If she was offered something for free, why not take her up on it. It wasn't her fault Margot had forgotten to ask her herself and felt stupid for it. There was no need to be embarrassed at all, Alana thought, since Margot did a pretty damn good job picking outfits for her so far. The doctor would have never thought that something so simple and unnecessary would bring her new joy now, after all these months. So far, the only consolation was her dog, which was fine because she really didn't want to be around people for a while, but this woman had something about her. Alana couldn't quite put her finger on what it was, but she was intrigued and wanted to know more about this person.

When she returned with the glass of champagne in her hand, Alana waved at her to welcome her back. "Thank you," she offered politely to reinitiate the conversation.

Margot bustled around again, looking for the perfect combination while Alana was sitting on the couch in front of the dressing room, sipping her alcohol and watching the woman.

"You can also just sit with me for a moment, you know?"

Margot stopped in her tracks. "What do you mean? You said you were here for my advice."

"Yeah and you've already helped a great deal, I just need a break and thought you'd lend me your company." The shorter woman looked at her expectantly while patting the empty space next to her on the couch.

Alana was acting on impulse, right now she had no time to question what the hell she was doing here and why she was doing it. Something inside her made her bold, made her daring and she liked it, even enjoyed it.

"Okay," Margot finally answered, walking towards the cushioned couch.

They did some small talk, but nothing of great substance. Alana was starting to feel a little awkward because Margot seemed totally uninterested in her while the doctor asked all kinds of questions.

"To be honest, conversation would go easier if I could drink something too." Something similar to a chuckle escaped Margot's throat.

Oh, this is where she is coming from, Alana thought.

"One might think you'd suggest we go get a drink?" Alana dared to play coy. She wanted to see how far she could go without straight up asking the other woman to spend some time with her.

There was a weird certainty Alana had about Margot. She tried to trace it back to something. Maybe her wide knowledge of psychology would provide an answer as to why she was so interested in this woman, but she thought better of it, she didn't want to psychoanalyze the stranger, and decided it's just her gut and insight into human nature. And those she normally trusted. Thinking about it now, she realized she'd also trusted said feeling when asked about Hannibal and whether he was a cannibal and a murderer. Immediately her hands started sweating, and doubts flooded her brain. What if her radar had been broken ever since then, and every time she met someone new she would have this fear of them destroying her even more? Suddenly she remembered why she'd liked being alone these past few months, no one could fool her or worse, hurt her. She felt the shell crack, the façade fade and insecurities resurface.

"I'm getting off at 8," Margot's quiet words broke the silence around them, they ripped through Alana's toxic thoughts like they were made out of thin paper. It was easy for the woman to pull Alana back into reality.

The doctor couldn't speak yet, one half still stuck in her horror haze and the other half unable to grasp what Margot had just said and what it meant.

The psychiatrist checked her watch. It was already 6 o'clock.

"I should get going," were the words Alana chose, still shaken from the pictures in her mind. That threw Margot off. She looked at Alana in disbelief.

"I'll pay for the clothes first obviously," she hoped that would clarify. But suddenly Margot looked pissed. She took the chosen objects and carried them to the cash desk, not once acknowledging the doctor's presence. Alana felt like a fool. Did she not understand? Had she misinterpreted or had she not been clear enough? Those thoughts shook hands in her head in a matter of seconds.

Margot packed up the items after scanning them, still not looking at the other woman.

"I might be a little late, depending on the traffic," Alana spoke low.

Margot's head shot up and she just looked at her, furrowing her brow in confusion or anger, Alana couldn't tell. After all, she didn't know the woman yet.

"You always change your mind every few minutes?"

"I'm sorry? I'm not following."

"Didn't you want to leave?"

"Well, yes. To change, so I'll be here in time, or what did you think?" Dr. Bloom answered politely as ever, unaware of what her choice of words might have sounded like.

Margot's only answer to that was a miniscule lift of her eyebrows. After she finished her purchase, Margot once again walked Alana to the entrance of the boutique.

The woman who usually dug around people's minds had absolutely no clue what was going on. She wasn't even sure if she should come back, or if Margot wanted her to still come. She would want to come.

"Don't hurry, I can wait here for you in the café next door," Margot lips didn't move much while the words tiptoed out of her mouth, Alana found herself admiring their shape and color.

"Be right back."  
________________________________________________________________________

Alana practically flew home, immediately catching the next cab out on the street. At home she took a quick shower, fed Applesauce and then put on one of the dresses she'd bought earlier today. Her sixth sense made her choose it. Maybe it was also the fact that Margot had complimented her in it. She wanted to look good. For the first time in forever, she really wanted to look presentable and not in a pressured way, like with the interview. She simply wanted to awe someone. Not really that simple but she wanted to try, nevertheless.

She dared to take a cab back into the city, hoping they wouldn't get stuck in traffic. Alana Bloom hated not being on time.

While in the car, she took a few moments to focus and get her mind together. She deliberated if this was really a good idea: going out with a woman she didn't know existed a week ago. At least it's another female, Alana reasoned, to push the worry away. Then she thought about what to expect from this and why she wanted to do this in the first place, and decided not to decide. Most of her life was pre-built, she followed paths, orders, and people. After gaining that second chance, she wished to take matters into her own hands and do whatever the hell she wanted to do.

As the car drove closer to the city, her heart began to beat just a bit faster. She remembered the dream she'd had earlier and wondered how it was connected to all of this.

This feels right, she thought, imagining the face of the beautiful stranger. Just thinking of the evening made her feel alive, made her feel brand-new.

Checking her watch as they turned on the main road, destination right ahead, she was relieved to see it was only a few minutes after 8. She thanked the driver, giving him a tip, and exited the car.

Looking through the door of the boutique, the lights were out, so she figured they had already closed the store up and she should go look for Margot in the café.

Supporting herself on the cane, she made her way towards the café, hands getting sweatier with every step. Alana was not used to being giddy or nervous, working full time in her field these past years had made her tough, tougher than she needed to be. Suddenly she thought about what to tell this woman about herself. Worry began to spread, and her whole body was unable to move so she was stuck in front of the café. Like a deer caught in the headlights. What was she thinking, meeting someone, what was she going to talk about with her? There was nothing, absolutely nothing interesting nor likeable about the doctor right now.

The fear must have been written on her face by now because when Margot exited the café and found Alana standing in front of it, her face instantly changed from a faint smile to a mildly worried expression.

"Hey," Margot started cautiously, walking down the few stairs outside the café.

Alana hadn't looked at her yet, she was staring into the distance, concerned with her thoughts only. The woman's voice, once again, brought her back to the here and now. And she was so grateful for it, since she felt herself drifting back to that dark place that she so desperately was trying to leave by doing this in the first place. Dr. Bloom shook her head lightly, like she was trying to wake up from a bad dream or figuring out how to get rid of a fly that'd been resting on her face.

"Hi!" Alana greeted, a solid grin appearing on her face. "Any idea where we're heading to?"

At this point Alana felt awkward for just standing there and saying nothing again, so she tried to overact it.

"I got just the place," Margot said confidently while linking arms with Alana. It seemed like the other woman was taking the bait. The doctor was helplessly over challenged with the situation and decided she had neither control nor power to know what would happen tonight, so she just went with whatever the other woman presented to her.  
______________________________________________________________________

Margot Verger was never overwhelmed with a situation, she was always in control, always protecting herself. The woman was sharp as a knife and always hyper aware of the things around her. She'd needed to be able to do that from a very young age on and continued excelling in it now.

That woman did not want to enter the café, Margot had felt it when she had looked into the lady's eyes. And now she was unsure how to act and what to say. As if she hadn't been unsure about the whole meeting before. Margot thought, being faced with another difficult situation. But accepting the situation and moving on, seeing what the night would bring, was her only option right now.

After Alana had left the shop, she'd made reservations at one of her favorite restaurants in the area. She'd thought the psychiatrist wouldn't like another long drive before getting food. The Italian place was only 10 minutes away by foot and had some exquisite dishes. She usually ate there by herself and normally wouldn't take anyone with her, but she had to act fast and that was the easiest solution. Also, the fact that there were never too many people and they could have a nice chat with some music in the background sounded good to the brunette. In her head, planning it out like this, it kind of sounded like a date. But the Verger daughter couldn't even be sure Dr. Bloom was into women. As a matter of fact, the only thing she'd talked about in the interview was her ex-boyfriend. Not the best disposition, but she knew well enough that sexuality and attraction were fluid, and anything could happen. Although Margot was sure she could never fall for a man or be with one, she understood the concept of pansexuality and saw why it was a thing. She had recently tried it, trying to conceive a child. But that was all it was for. There was no sexual attraction, no romantic feelings, just the act of impregnation. Turned out that was the best and worst idea the Verger had had. The child was gone as fast as the conception process had taken. Margot was left behind, another chance to escape her brother lost and her heart, which she thought was already numb, broken, once more.

Margot didn't have it in her to trust someone again, she feared. But when she looked at the woman next to her, she felt somehow hopeful.

The walk to the Italian place was quite nice. Margot told her how boring the last two hours of work had been and Alana, on the contrary, listed all the things she'd done as fast as possible in order to be back on time.

The taller brunette felt lighter the more Alana talked. She watched the woman ease into the moment and that made her feel less nervous herself.

The waiter brought them to their table. A small round wooden table with a cute red and white checkered tablecloth on top (very cliché). They were seated in the back of the restaurant, behind a stone wall covered with plants. On the other side of the table was a big glass front through which one could look into the garden. A small candle lit the space around them. It was very private, almost intimate and warm. The women sat down across from each other while the waiter placed the menus on the table.

After the man left, the atmosphere changed slightly. Both seemed unsure of what to say or ask.

Margot wanted to ask her about her job, but she didn't want to admit she was a stalker who'd watched the entire interview and therefore already knew what Alana did, but at the same time she didn't want to act like she didn't know already. What good would lying to a stranger do. Especially considering that she probably had to keep a lot of secrets about her private life anyways.

"So, …." They both started, then looked at each other and giggled nervously. "That was pretty in sync," Alana said, clearly amused by the coincidence.

"Yep."

Margot needed to let the other woman know that she looked stunning tonight, without sounding creepy or evasive. She still wasn't sure if she should reveal her instant attraction to the lady in front of her or if that would make Alana even more uncomfortable. She settled on not pushing it into her face but also not trying to hide it from her. She liked flirting way too much for that anyways.

"Nice dress you got there," Margot finally said after contemplating for too long. A wink graced her face for a split second.

"Thanks, thought you might like it," Alana smirked.

That was an offensive flirt if Margot ever saw one. To hell with it, she thought. There was nothing to lose. This was just two women getting to know each other.

"I do and I also liked what I saw in that interview," Margot made it sound daring, almost like a challenge. Was she really saying that Alana talking about her worst nightmares and most depressing phases turned her on? Way to go, Margot, she thought.

Dr. Bloom's eyes widened, a hint of surprise awakening in her face.

"You saw?"

"Was a coincidence, was just skipping through the program and recognized you from earlier in the boutique," the Verger explained, trying to not make a big deal out of it.

"And yet you are here with me?" Alana Bloom seemed shaken.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Margot wasn't dumb, she had an idea what Alana was referring to, but wanted her to elaborate on it herself.

"Given my perverse past, I don't see why someone would want to get to know me," Alana quickly shot back.

"Maybe I just want to fuck you," Margot countered, a smirk on her face. She hoped the brunette wouldn't feel insulted by that. It wasn't like Margot didn't take her seriously, but she wanted to show her that she genuinely didn't care as long as Alana was fine with this meeting.

Obviously taken aback by Margot's proposition, Alana went silent.

"I'm sorry, that was meant as a joke," Margot pleaded. Usually she wouldn't give a shit about some random person's feelings, but she'd already developed a soft spot for the woman.

Still no words from the doctor.

"Besides, you don't know anything about my past yet. I'm not saying I've had it worse because I haven't, but I'm also living hell and I don't care about the past, I just want to get to know you for you," Margot explained slowly, hoping Alana would catch on to where she was coming from as well as hoping Alana would see Margot was being honest.

"Being nice really is not my strong suit, even though I work with suits," she added, in almost a mumble.

Alana snorted. Margot's nervousness increased in a matter of seconds and she already prepared herself to get up and leave, if only to not make a worse fool of herself. Her eyes actively looked away from Alana, hoping she wouldn't catch the red blush that crept onto her face. She felt terrible for the remark, but it was too late to take it back. The situation she was finding herself in was so new to her. It didn't occur to her, at least not up until now, that this might be something special, or rather, someone special. That there was a reason she was so drawn to this woman.

"I'm an excellent listener," Alana spoke softly. Inevitably Margot had to look at her again, searching for signs that she wasn't being honest, that she was only trying to make the whole thing worse for Margot so that she felt even more shitty. But the Verger lady couldn't find any evidence that led her to believe she was being tricked. Yet Margot dared not speak.

"You already know I'm a psychiatrist. I'm not here to evaluate you or become your doctor. No need to worry. I want to get to know you too," Alana added. Margot felt encouraged. She wanted to share.

And so, she began talking about her family situation, her job, her hobbies, and anything really. Conversation was so easy with Alana, and they quickly grew comfortable in each other's company.

"I never even told you my first name, you realize that?" Alana giggled, already on her second wine while they were sharing desert.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I just knew from the interview and didn't even consider asking you again," the Verger confessed, feeling a little stupid.

"Well it only means you didn't want to act like you didn't know already which means you didn't want to lie," Alana explained, trying to untangle Margot's hidden logic. While gesturing vividly to help the other woman follow her train of thoughts, her knee lightly touched Margot's.

"That's nice for a change," she added, encouraged by the fact that Margot didn't pull her leg away and stayed in the new-found touch.

Margot chuckled. She felt her face heat up once again. She was usually the cool one, the 'I don't get rattled by anything' type. This was so nerve-wracking and new for her. The woman was incredibly beautiful, and Margot was sure she had no chance. How could she find out if Alana was even into ladies? For now, more wine would need to suffice.

_________________________________________________________________________

After a rocky start, the evening turned out to be perfect. Conversation was easy and very open. Alana felt comfortable and under no pressure. She was amazed at how genuinely interested Margot seemed. If she was being honest, so was she. The brunette was an eye-catcher, and Alana didn't fail to notice a lot of men walking by and staring at her suggestively. Obviously, Alana understood why, but she wasn't sure why she didn't like it. She couldn't decide if she was jealous because she wanted to be that type of woman again, or because she didn't want anyone else to look at her company.

Never had she felt this drawn to another woman. Yes, she had thought about experimenting in college, like so many, but it had always been men that were interesting to her. And if there hadn't been any, she'd focused on her studies.

Recently she thought back to those times and wondered if she'd experienced enough craziness in her life. Back then probably not, but in the last two years definitely more than was necessary.

She had been fighting the urge to feel regret these past months. Dr. Alana Bloom was not someone who regretted anything, yet here she was, scarred by life, physically as well as mentally. How does one overcome all this and stay true to their beliefs? She had not found the answers yet, but she was damn sure she would continue looking for them.

At this moment, Margot seemed like the answer. To whatever question, Alana wasn't sure. But she was here, she was interested, and she was real. A person to talk to, to get to know, and she wasn't afraid of opening up to her. After all, she was kind of glad the saleswoman had watched the interview and knew a little about some of the fucked-up things that had happened to her. In return, Margot told her a few things about her family situation, especially about her complicated relationship with her brother. Alana couldn't help but already hate him. She tried to ignore her professional thought about the destructiveness their relationship provided, and how destroyed Margot likely was thanks to him. She wanted to help, but she didn't plan on being the woman's therapist. She wanted to be anything but that.

"The tiramisu is delicious," Alana confessed while liking her spoon clean.

"Glad you like it," Margot said, taking a spoonful herself.

A peaceful silence settled between them while they shared the desert. Occasionally their pinkies would touch while stealing a piece of the Italian dish. Margot fingers felt cold but soft. Then their eyes met briefly and rested in each other's gazes. This woman was an invitation and Alana had no idea how and why anyone would refuse. She certainly wasn't going to.

"Is there a possibility I could get your phone number?" Suddenly Margot seemed shy, it made Alana grin even more.

"Why not?" Alana asked and immediately regretted it. Counter questions were her signature method and something really reliable at work, to get to hidden information a person wouldn't want to reveal. But she didn't want to use those "tricks" on the other female. It was a bad habit from work and she couldn't get rid of it while off work.

"How am I supposed to know what is going on in that pretty head of yours?"

The doctor did not expect her to answer with a counter question herself and blushed, surprised by the other woman once again. Repeating Margot's words in her head, she realized Margot had just complimented her. Her cheeks heated up even more. She had no immediate response to the brunette's question, so she grabbed her bag, pulled out her phone and began dictating her number for Margot to save on hers.

While Margot fumbled with her phone, Alana took a second to look outside the window and watch the rain pour. Even though it was already dark outside, the streetlights provided enough light for Alana to observe the drops smashing into the grass and fertilizing the ground. Watching the rain was satisfying, but the smell was missing. She felt the urge to get up, take Margot with her and dance in the rain. Which was odd, since she hadn't danced in ages. It would also probably look terrible due to her problematic leg, but there was a grain of hope Alana hadn't felt since that night, and she wanted to take her chance.

"What are you thinking?" Margot cut through her coursing thoughts. Alana's eyes quickly scanned the room, helping her come back to earth. She noticed Margot's one hand resting on the table. It was closer to her own hand than before, which made her heartbeat faster.

Before Alana could answer, the other brunette got up. "Wait, I'll be right back."

The psychiatrist was a little puzzled, but decided to just wait for Margot to return.

A few minutes later, Margot came back to the table. She grabbed Alana by the wrist and said, "Let's get out of here."

No questions asked, Alana just followed the woman's lead. At this point she could take her anywhere, she wouldn't care. She was surprisingly ready to leave, hoping to soon embrace the smell of fresh rain.

Margot grabbed their coats and helped Alana put hers on. Alana was flustered by the gesture, thinking that Margot was a real gentlewoman. Once outside the restaurant she even had an umbrella ready for the both of them.

"Only got one. Hope you don't mind," she said, offering her arm to Alana.

"Not at all." Alana smiled, linking their arms. They were standing close to each other, hearing the rain splash onto the fabric of the umbrella. Alana didn't even bother asking where they were heading to. She was intrigued by the subtle way Margot took charge.

Margot led them to a small park. By the time they arrived, the rain slowed down. Due to the summer heat, it wasn't even that cold.

"I usually sit here when I'm on my break," Margot started explaining. "I think what I like most is that it's very quiet here. Not a lot of people," she continued, while following a path further into the park.

For a second, Alana's leery nature took the upper hand and she stopped walking. Her face must've turned a little whiter than before because Margot instantly spoke again.

"Okay, that sounded creepy and totally wrong. My apologies!"

"No, I must apologize. You've been so wonderful and I'm being stupid. I'm fearing I lost my ability to trust." Alana's voice got progressively shakier and a tear started rolling down her cheek. She didn't want to ruin the mood, but she couldn't help herself. It would've been unfair to Margot to act like nothing happened.

She was afraid to scare the woman away with her trauma talk, but she couldn't deny that something was "wrong" with her and that she hadn't yet completely recovered from all that has been going on.

"Don't apologize, please," the brunette said, while turning to face Alana under the umbrella.

Her perfect stranger lifted her right hand and softly wiped the tear off of Alana's face. Stepping away ever so slightly, Margot pulled out her phone again. "What are you…?" Alana wondered, sniffling a little, but stopped asking and watched.

A pop song started blaring through the trashy speakers of the phone. She put the phone back into the pocket of her jacket. Placing the umbrella on the nearest bench, she started moving. "Care to join me?"

Alana couldn't believe her eyes, Margot really started dancing. In the middle of the goddamn park, she danced. After Alana's minor breakdown she didn't say 'ok thanks bye'. No, she stayed.

"Come on." Margot even started showing off some moves, trying to encourage Alana to join. She had to laugh, remembering what she'd been dreaming about earlier in the restaurant, and that she could just do it now, if she wanted to. Of course, it was also funny to watch Margot randomly dance in a park.

Alana walked up to her and left her cane at the bench, hoping her leg wouldn't trouble her too soon. At first, she was hesitant, not only had it been ages since she'd danced in a club, but she'd also never been much of a confident dancer in the first place. She used to be the type to stand by the bar and groove to the beat, but Margot enchanted her, made her believe anything was possible.

Alana was seeking Margot's nearness, inching closer with every beat of the song. Letting more loose as the music played on, she felt no pain.

The feeling of the cool rain on her skin combined with the heat that the brunette radiated was intoxicating. She yearned for Margot's touch, it was undeniable now. It was not only friendship she was looking for. This was desire, and Alana had every intention of going with it.

A weird feeling of drunkenness filled the atmosphere around them as they danced in the dark, only the streetlight illuminating their surroundings.

"This song is so stupid," Alana giggled as she moved against Margot's torso, one hand touching the small of the brunette's back.

"Your body is telling me otherwise." Margot giggled back at her, sending suggestive looks up and down Alana's body. It was true, Alana really enjoyed dancing to those pop songs.

"That's because of you," she practically realized as the words left her mouth.

"What effect am I having on you, Alana?" Margot purred into the doctor's ear, leaning impossibly close.

"Oh god, you don't know what you're doing to me," she breathed out heavily. The tension between the two women was unbearable and Alana believed it couldn't get any hotter, but Margot easily proved her wrong.

The Verger lady started kissing Alana's exposed neck slowly and seductively while their bodies were tangled, still moving to the rhythm.

To the psychiatrist this whole evening felt like a dream. Everything was so incredibly overwhelming. She had no room to worry about whether this was real or not, she just went with it. Alana was more turned on than ever. She had no idea what she was doing or what she should do but she needed to be close to the other woman.

Alana giggled again, as much as this spot turned her on, she was also ticklish there. Margot slowed down with the pecking, just in case she was going too fast for Alana's liking.

"Please don't stop." Alana words were nothing more than a whisper while one of her hands clamped Margot's hair. She pressed the brunette as close to her body as possible, her head falling back in ecstasy as Margot sped up the kissing again.

Alana couldn't take it anymore, she needed the brunette's lips pressed on hers.

There was not much of a height difference, which made it easy for Alana to tilt her head down, while her right hand slid under Margot's chin, lifting her head up to face Alana's.

"I'm so glad I met you Margot," Alana confessed as she leaned in to capture Margot's lips in a promising kiss. Margot immediately reciprocated, shutting her eyes tight.

The rain was still falling down on the two of them as they kissed each other for the first time. Both were unable to let go of the other's lips, wanting more. The need for air became inevitable and they parted, panting. Looking each other in the eyes, neither of them could suppress a smile. They'd found something special and they both knew.

"Me too, Alana," Margot finally answered, giving her another kiss.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

PS: Am also thinking of doing a second chapter for some filthy stuff but also more romance and fluff. Let me now if you think I should :)  
Viv xx


End file.
